


Dream Smp but with dragons

by FlowersandKnives



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Miscommunication, Never mind it’s literally just crack, Not Beta Read, This is not going to follow the movie script at all, We don’t do peace, befriending dragons via violence, fuck that shit, humans getting bullied by lizards, inspired by a tiktok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersandKnives/pseuds/FlowersandKnives
Summary: Idea by @youraunttayler on TikTokBasically How To Train Your Dragon except with Dream smp characters so there will be arson.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy covered his ears against the loud dragon screeching outside his house. Whenever there were dragon attacks he’d wake up to screaming and Phil telling him to stay inside. 

Eventually he’d roll out of his bed and pull on his leather boots before sneaking out the window. Carefully avoiding the Vikings he’d disappear into the forge among the chaos.

There he would watch everyone fighting without being chased back into the house by his father or brothers. Tubbo would join him later in the night, sneaking away from his father as well. They’d act out their own heroic acts of slaying dragons.

And then once the sun would begin to rise and the dragons would retreat, they’d sneak back into their beds as if they never left. 

—————————

It was midday when Tommy woke again, the smell of cooked meat wafting from downstairs. He rolled over to see his brothers beds empty beside him. 

Groggily throwing off the covers the teen stumbles down the stairs. Wilbur is setting plates on the table, a jug of water sitting in the center. “Good morning Tommy.” He says without turning his head. 

“Mornin” he rubs at his eyes and yawns. “What’s for breakfast?” 

“It’s actually lunchtime, and it’s lambchops.” Tommy groaned, flopping into his chair. “You suck at making those.” He yelped as a fork barely missed his head. 

“Next time you can fix it then.” His brother placed the food down and fixed his strange hat. He said it was a ‘beanie’ and insisted it was ‘in style’. Tommy didn’t believe him. 

The two of them ate in silence. 

They were cleaning up the table when the door opened and Technoblade shuffled in. His usually kept appearance was ruined, his fancy white shirt stained with blood and dirt. His makeshift crown was nowhere to be seen. 

“Damn you look like shit.” The man sent a glare towards his brother, falling into his own chair. “One of the nadders threw me into the woods.” Tommy cackled at that. 

Technoblade was the best warrior in the village he often ended up fighting half the horde on his own, so he’d always come home a bit disheveled. Wilbur set down another plate with steaming food. “Wheres Phil?” 

“Helping with repairs.” He mumbled around his food before swallowing. Tommy was on the edge of his seat waiting for what he wanted.

Wilbur sent his younger twin a look. A sigh. “Phil said it’s okay to leave the house now-“ Tommy didn’t wait another second, hopping out of his seat and dashing outside. 

There was still some smoke rising from fires but generally everything looked fine. He watched some villagers hack away at a dead Nadder, peeling off its scaly hide. He looked away. 

“Tommy!!” The blond looked to his left at his name being called. Tubbo was waving at him from his dads shoulders. At the movement the ram horned man stumbled and they toppled over. 

Tommy laughed as he jogged over, helping his friend up. “Godsdamnit Tubbo! I could’ve broke my back!” The man rubbed at his sides. “It’s not his fault you’re so old, Schlatt!” Schlatt glared at his house mate, Quackity, who was nailing planks down. 

Tubbo gave a hurried apology before he and Tommy ran off. 

“I’m not that old. “Yeah, sure.” 

—————————

Tubbo yelped as he went tumbling down a hill. “C’mon big man you can do better than that!” The boy rolled his eyes. “It was your idea to play manhunt in the woods!” He scrambled up and kept running. 

Tommy followed shortly behind, a stick being used as a weapon to hunt down his friend. He remembers overhearing Dream recounting manhunts to Technoblade and was instantly curious. So he convinced Tubbo to be the runner and he the hunter.

So here they were, running through the woods. They both knew the area like the back of their hand having grown up playing among these trees. 

Eventually Tommy rounded around a boulder and lost sight of the runner. He slowed to a stop and turned in a circle. “Tubbo!!” No response. “Goddamnit I lost track of him for a second!” The blond boy kicked at the ground. 

He poked his stick angrily at the ground before noticing a imprint in the dirt. Tommy crouched down, running his hands over it. Monstrous Nightmare. His eyes followed the direction of the foot prints that eventually overlapped with fresher ones, Tubbo.

“Tubbo!” He ran along the trail calling for his friend. Blue eyes darted back and forth, expecting to see a dragon devouring his friend at every turn. 

He found himself in a clearing, in front him, Tubbo. Tommy relaxed before slowly looking to his right where the brown haired boy was looking, making eye contact with a Monstrous Nightmare. He fell backwards, scrambling away as the dragon approached.

It was huge, it’s teeth alone the size of his forearm. That was not to say it wasn’t beautiful in its own right, it’s scales the color of a sunset. But Tommy was not really worried about color schemes when he was about to be eaten. Well fuck.

“Tommy!” Tubbo was sent flying across the clearing by a wack of the dragons tail. Tommy reached for his friend and flinched when the dragon snapped it’s head back towards him. 

It snarled and Tommy squeezed his eyes closed, waiting for the end. There was a breeze, and then nothing. Peeking through one eye he was shocked to find himself and Tubbo alone in the clearing. As if the dragon had never existed.

He was wheezing, panic still gripping at his heart. Nonetheless he stumbled towards his friend who hadn’t moved from where he landed. He frantically shook his friend. “Tubbo?” No response. “C’mon Tubbo this isn’t funny!” Still nothing.

He lifted under the boys armpits, slowly but surely dragging him back towards the village. 

————————————

The sun had already set by the time he saw the fires of the village. “Tommy?” “Tubbo?” Phil Schlatt were walking along the edge of the village and calling out for them. 

Phil saw them first, rushing with a call to his friend. “Tommy! What happened?” Schlatt took his son in his arms and ran towards the healer with the other two in tow. 

“There was a Monstrous Nightmare and-“ Phil grabbed his sons shoulders. “A nightmare?” His voice was low to not alert any of the other villagers. Tommy nodded frantically. 

————————

He was sat on a chair beside Tubbo’s bed where the teen laid still unconscious. Tommy refused to leave his friends side since the healer, Niki, had checked him over. She said he was just unconscious and would be fine with a few days rest. 

But he couldn’t help but feel like this was his fault. He could see Schlatt and Phil whispering to each other out of the corner of his eye. 

Tommy clenched his fists as he thought about the Nightmare. 

He’d get payback


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m naming the dragon Big Man and no one can stop me

It was early morning when Tommy crept out of Niki’s house, careful not to wake Schlatt who was asleep on another chair. He couldn’t risk getting caught. 

He waved at the villagers he passed on the way to the forge. Inside it was empty, it was only used for emergency. The teen pulled out a crate of steel weapons, tucking a dagger under his shirt and another in his boot. 

He debated taking a shield but decide it’d be harder to explain if he was caught sneaking out. Tommy not so sneakily ran out of the village and into the woods, retracing his steps to the clearing.

Arriving, he found himself alone in the clearing. No sign of the dragon, not foot prints or scorch marks. Tommy huffed and fell onto the ground. He laid back, throwing a hand over his eyes.

“Phil is so gonna kill me.” There was humoured gurgle and heat blasted across his face. Blue eyes snapped open to see a jaw filled with teeth. Tommy rolled away and into a crouched position, a dagger already in his hands. 

The Nightmare reared it’s head back with a snarl, towering over the teen. It roared, spit flying. 

“Oh shut the fuck up you big bitch!!” The sunset colored dragon seemed surprised that the human had yelled almost equally as loud back. “Yeah that’s fucking right I can yell too!” The Nightmare snorted before roaring back even louder.

Tommy screamed and the two of them kept going back and forth getting louder and louder. Eventually the Nightmare reared back, lighting itself aflame and roaring. Tommy scrambled back at the sudden burst of heat, dagger abandoned. 

It quieted at the boys yelp of fear, slowly deflaming. His chest hurt from how hard his heart was pounding. The dragon nervously moved forward, sniffing at the boy. Tommy pushed it away before standing. 

The two stared at each other. One of curiosity and the other amusement. Tommy lifted a hand towards the dragons face and was met with a snarl. The boy rolled his eyes. “Fucking drama queen.” 

He screamed when he was jarred by his shoulders and the ground slowly grew farther away. Tommy screamed, thrashing against the dragon grip. Suddenly it released him and the teen found himself hurtling towards the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for impact. 

He slammed face first onto a scaly surface. Tommy curiously opened an eye, finding red and orange scales beneath his hand. Jerking up he nearly slipped off the dragons back, grabbing onto a back frill for support. 

There was another gurgled chuckle and the blond sent a glare towards the dragon. It faced forward again and continued gliding just over the treetops. 

Tommy carefully slid himself off the dragons back and settled on its neck, gripping its curled horns for support. “Well damn this is nice-“ and suddenly they were spinning downwards off a cliff towards the ocean. 

The teen screamed, jerking on the dragons horns. It grumbled and slowly levelled off just above the waves. After Tommy had calmed his breathing he smacked the Nightmare between the horns. “The fuck was that for?!” 

Tommy suddenly found himself hanging upside down, feet dragging in the water. “Okay!  
Okay! Flip me back up!” His hands slipped.

—————————

Tommy grumbled as he slid off the dragons back, soaking wet. He glared at the amused looking dragon that had fetched him out of the water by his shirt. “Stupid lizard.” The teen wrung his shirt out, sighing. 

The sun was just overhead now, he’d have to start heading back if he wanted to make it in time for dinner. He felt a nudge at his side, the Nightmare staring at him expectedly. Tommy awkwardly patted its nose. “Sorry big man I’ve gotta head home now.” 

It huffed, sending smoke into the boys face, and flew off leaving the boy to cough. Tommy stared at its retreating form and mentally promised to return.

—————————

It would be two more days of sneaking out and meeting with the Monstrous Nightmare before Tubbo woke up. He had immediately started panicking, asking where Tommy was and if he was okay. Schlatt had brought the boy to his friend and Tommy had just about stopped breathing from how hard his friend hugged him. “I though you were a goner!”

Tommy rubbed the back of his. “Y-yeah, but I’m good now!” Schlatt comfortingly placed a hand on his sons shoulder. “Don’t worry, the butcher army is already hunting down the damned thing.” The two teens tensed, all though for very reasons.

Tommy felt his stomach turn at the idea of his new friend being skinned alive, villagers wearing its hide and feasting on its meat. Schlatt bid them goodbye, leaving the two alone in Tubbo’s house. 

They were silent. 

“Fuck!” Tommy kicked at the table legs, hands shoved into the pockets of his fur coat. He looked at his friend. “You sympathize with dragons right?” The brunet reluctantly nodded. 

“If I show you... if I show something you have to promise to keep it secret.” Tubbo nodded that he understood. Tommy grabbed his friend by the hand and took off running from the village. 

The shorter struggled to keep up, being half dragged by Tommy. Tubbo huffed, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He froze when he saw a flash of orange scales. 

“Tubbo...” Tommy’s voice was quiet. “Promise not to freak out.” Tubbo slowly looked up to meet the yellow sclera of a Monstrous Nightmare. 

“Okay listen I know this looks really bad-“

“Tommy what the fuck!?”

The dragon snorted at Tommy’s guilty look. The blond nervously gestured towards the dragon. “Tubbo, meet big man. Big man, meet Tubbo.” The other teen raised an eyebrow. “You named him big man?” “It’s a work in progress.” 

Tubbo reached a hand towards the dragon that snarled but didn’t pull away. “Stop being rude to Tubbo.” The dragons tail swiped under the duo’s feet, sending them to the ground. The teens laughed and giggled in the grass.

The smile slowly faded from their faces and Tommy turned onto his side. “They’re hunting him down Tubbo...” They turned to the dragon, unofficially named Big Man. 

The Nightmare nuzzled against Tommy’s hand and the teen scratched under its chin. Tubbo watched with a knowing look. “Surely not everyone hates dragons?” 

Tommy clapped his fingers as an idea presented itself. “Bad would probably understand!” BadBoyHalo was a kind man from a far away kingdom that preferred the company of his sheep over people. If anyone would understand their situation, it would be him! 

The teens grinned and Big Man felt a shiver of dread.

—————————

Let it be known that sneaking a giant dragon across an island with people hunting it, was not a simple task. Flying was out of the question, they’d get spotted immediately. Instead Tommy and Tubbo were coaxing the beast through the woods. 

Bad’s house was a bit away from the village and line of trees blocked it from sight. The problem was that the closer they got to the village the more antsy Big Man became. Eventually he stopped moving forward, and started growling. 

Tommy rolled his eyes at the dragons dramatics, pushing at its hind legs. Tubbo waved a fish in front of its nose but was ignored. 

There was a thump and the boys looked at the unfortunate witness. Skeppy stood there mouth hanging open and basket of vegetables on the ground. “What the-“ Tommy slapped a hand over the shocked mans mouth. “Shhhhh!!” 

The man made muffle screams as he was dragged in front of the dragon. “Skeppy, meet big man.” The Monstrous Nightmare grabbed the man by the back of his blue shirt, flipping him like a pancake. 

Skeppy went flying over the treetops in the direction of Bad’s house. The teens shared a look of ‘oh shit’ before running after him. 

Breaking through the tree line they found skeppy frantically trying to untangle himself from a clothesline. Bad watched unamused from his porch, sipping from his tankard.

His white eyes landed on the friends. “Would you two like to explain this?” He gestured towards the trapped Skeppy. Tubbo and Tommy felt themselves overcome with guilt. 

“Well, uh- you see our friend kind of threw him?”

“Would your friend happen to be a Monstrous Nightmare?” 

Tommy looked up as something wet hit his head. Big Man was smiling down at him, or about as well as the dragon could with his teeth. Drool got in his eye. “Uh, I can explain?” 

Bad shook his head. “Help Skeppy out of the clothes line and then we can talk.”


	3. Number fucking 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GO TOMMY GO GET THAT DRAGON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my writing style changing multiple times in the same chapter

————————

It took almost an hour to untangle Skeppy’s limbs from the clothesline’s and he ‘accidentally’ kicked the children a few times. Meanwhile the trio was suffering, Bad was scratching Big Man, the dragon melting into his lap. 

Once they finally managed to untangle him Tommy rounded on the lizard. “What the fuck Big Man?!” The teen was smacked in the face by it’s tail.

“So how exactly did you make friends with him?” Tommy rubbed at his face. “We just screamed at each other for a bit.” The man hummed.

“I suppose he’s being hunted right now?” Skeppy was sitting very awkwardly on a rock, eyes flicking between Tommy, Bad, and Big Man. 

“Are we really not going to address the fire breathing lizard purring right now?” Skeppy voiced, shoulders slumping when he was ignored.

“Tommy I’m sure if you talked to Phil and Techno they would understand.” The boy groaned, running his hands through blond hair. “That’s the thing Bad! How the fuck am I supposed to explain this?!” He gestured towards Big Man who huffed.

“Language.”

“Sorry.”

Bad sighed and gently moved the dragons head off his lap. “Maybe you should start with Wilbur, just bring him here.” 

Tommy looked at his friend who shrugged their shoulders. “Just make sure Wilbur doesn’t bring any of his explosives.” Ah yes, sometimes they forgot the bard had a nick for making TNT. 

The two teenagers slipped off to bring a trigger happy boom boom man back. 

Skeppy turned to his boyfriend with a blank look. “What?” 

“I’m not helping with that thing.” The dragon whacked him. 

—————————

When Tommy returned home Technoblade was sitting at the dining table sharpening his pickaxe. Red eyes slowly met his.

“H-hi Technoblade-“ “Alright what did you do?” The teen sweat dropped at his brothers blunt tone. “Listen, Tommy, you are horrible at lying.” He hadn’t even said anything yet-

“If this is about the dragon then I understand.” Tommy looked up at his brother when a hand was placed on his shoulder. “Really?” He and Technoblade rarely spent time together, the middle child was usually off fighting shit. And Tommy, well, he wasn’t allowed to leave the island after the last incident.

His brother turned around, grabbing a wooden box and placing it on the table. “It’s a gift, from me and Wil.” With a rush of excitement he tore the lid of the box much to the others annoyance.

Dread pooled in his stomach. The shining steel sword was heavy in his hands. “Do you like it?” Tommy couldn’t face his brother or else he would know. His hands were shaking. 

“Uhm, Techno.. there’s something I need to show you too.” The sword felt like it was burning his hands but... it was still a gift. “Follow me.” He didn’t have to turn to know Technoblade was following closely behind. 

Tubbo was standing just outside and jumped back from the open window when he saw the pink haired man step outside. He was caught eavesdropping! 

Technoblade followed the two teens out of the village along a dirt path. He knew it led to Bad’s cabin and wondered if something had happened. 

The voices didn’t seem concerned so hopefully it was nothing.

——————————

There was a dragon curled into a ball against Bad’s house. Skeppy was trapped under its head, muffled screaming drowned out by its snoring. The house owner was cheerfully folding laundry next to them. 

Tommy and Tubbo stood awkwardly at his sides in silence. Blood red eyes blinked in surprise. 

“Oh hello Technoblade!” Bad waved him over as he set down a clothes basket. The mans apron was covered in dragon saliva. 

The man pointed towards the beast while making eye contact with his brother. “What is this?” Tommy laughed nervously as he skittered over to Big Man, yanking it’s head off Skeppy who crawled away.

The blond hooked a leg over its neck, beckoning his brother forward. “It’s okay, he’s safe.” Badboyhalo nodded his agreement, patting the dragons hind leg before carrying his basket inside.

Despite his distrust Technoblade nonetheless approached, retaining eye contact with Big Man the entire time. He slowly settled behind his brother on the dragons neck. “Now what?” And they were off. 

Tommy couldn’t help but laugh as his brother nearly choked the dragon with his legs. “Chill out tech.” Big Man gave a push of his wings and then they were gliding right over the clouds. 

The boy looked back at his brother and for the first time saw peace on the elders face. 

“I’ve never seen the world like this....” His brother had travelled all over the archipelago, taking part in every championship he could. But even his amazing brother was bound to the ground. 

“I should’ve figured the only one who could befriend a Nightmare would be you.” Tommy elbowed his brother who snorted. They laughed, the warmth of the sun on their faces so much different above the clouds. 

The smile faded quickly from Technoblades face however. “They’re still going to be hunting him down.” Tommy looked down at Big Man who almost chortled as if amused. “The fuck you laughing at-“

The dragon suddenly swan dived, startling his two passengers. They were heading straight for the village!!

—————————————

Phil sighed, his headache as prominent as ever. As the chief he was in charge of leading repairs after a dragon raid, unfortunately his citizens happened to be completely useless. 

Sapnap was banned from repairs as he miraculously set things on fire even when supervised. Dream typically ‘sped-ran’ repairs which usually meant it would break the next day. Quackity and Jschlatt were... well he didn’t need to say anything. 

Fundy, George, and Karl tried, but often ended up failing miserably. Ant and Sam were often nowhere to be found when he called for repairs and Skeppy would simply run to Bad. 

So often or not he would spend the next two days after a raid in sheer pain at the idiots he called towns members. 

The man quietly thanked Niki as she wordlessly handed him a brew drink known to help with nerves. Oh the murder he’d commit if not for this. 

He watched idly as everyone wandered back and forth, nailing down planks and picking up charred shields. Phil’s calm was interrupted by someone tapping his shoulder. 

His unofficial nephew, he’s pretty sure Wilbur kidnapped him, was panicking about something. “What is it Fundy?” The fox man, yet another question for Wilbur, pointed up towards the sky over the ocean. 

Phil glanced over his shoulder to see a Monstrous Nightmare diving down towards the town, it’s orange skin tinted with red and purple.

“Battle stations!” Children scurried inside at his call, men and women reaching for the nearest weapon. How odd for a dragon to attack on its own, especially in broad daylight. Nonetheless Phil unsheathed his sword.

The dragon opened its wings just over the cliff where the town ended, the ocean crashing below. It was smart, staying just above melee range. Phil made to call out for archers but was stopped when something appeared behind the monsters horns.

Tommy’s fluffy haired head popped out, smile shining brightly. “Ello Dadza!” Even more surprising, Technoblades pink braid fluttered behind him as he balanced on the creatures neck.

Phil’s middle son waved his towards the armed crowd. “Sheathe your weapons, he is a friend.” The citizens followed although reluctant, Techno was well respected and feared. 

Murmurs erupted as the dragon landed, the humans sliding off its back. Tubbo came running over a hill, Skeppy and Bad following close behind. 

Phil stepped towards his sons, sword loose in his hand. “Sons.” Tommy flinched while the other held eye contact with his father. 

Technoblade clasped the youngest shoulder, standing as confident as ever. “Tommy has tamed this beast, I have seen it for myself.” Said beast huffed a cloud of smoke at the man which earned a raised brow from Phil. 

“Okay maybe not tamed but it didn’t eat him.” 

———————————


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the summary is author really wants to get to the plot but has to build up and it sucks

Tommy watched in bemusement as Big Man was bugged, more like harassed, by Sapnap and Dream. The two of them had made it their goal to ‘befriend’ the dragon, although he had a sneaking suspicion they just wanted a infinite fire source. 

He stood with his family, Schlatt, and Tubbo. They’d just finished explaining the story to the them. Wilbur put a hand under his chin in thought. 

“But why is he here?” Tommy looked at him in confusion. Wilbur gestured towards Big Man, who was climbing a house to escape his pursuers. “Monstrous Nightmares don’t live on this island so he must have come from somewhere else.” 

The teen looked over at his dragon, he knew Big Man could fly just fine so he it wasn’t like he was stuck. “Big Man!” The Nightmare paused with Sapnap half way in his mouth and immediately dropped him. The slob covered arsonist was dragged away by George. 

Tommy rested a hand on the dragons snout, staring into its eyes. “Mind telling me why you’re here?” Of course he didn’t get a response, dragons don’t talk. The Nightmare lowed, head turning inland, back towards the forest. The boy followed it’s gaze before looking back at the gathered people.

“I think he wants to show me something.” Phil nodded. “Go ahead, but take Tubbo with you.” The teens nodded and settled on the dragons neck, launching into the air.

The sun was beginning to set and soon it would be dark, and unlike many dragons humans couldn’t see in the night. Big Man swooped down, gliding over the water before making a sharp turn into a alcove in one of the cliffs.

The landed on a rocky slop, the two teens helping each other off. Big Man scuttled inside where the suns setting rays didn’t reach and lit a fire in his mouth. 

Curled against the back wall was a Deadly Nadder. It was light purple with dark spots, the spikes being a yellowish color. However what concerned Tommy was that it had tucked a wing under itself, as if shielding it. 

The Nadder raised its head, hissing at the arrivals but quieting when Big Man nudged it’s head. Tommy looked back and forth between the dragons. “They’re friends!” Tubbo stepped forward to get a closer look but jumped back when a spikes soared past his head. 

“How the fuck are we supposed to help it if it won’t let us?!” Tubbo shushed his friend. “Let’s head back to the village and tell Phil, he might know something.” They turned back towards their ride, who in turn raised his neck out of reach.

“Big Man?” Tommy reached a hand towards the dragon. He looked at his friend for an answer. “He might not want to leave his friend since it’s night now.” 

With a grunt the taller teen jumped up, grabbing onto his dragons horns. Big Man shook his head but Tommy didn’t let up. “C’mon! If we hurry we can get back in a few minutes!” The dragon reluctantly stopped, letting the teen settle on his neck. 

Tommy looked down at his friend who shook their head. “Go on, I’ll keep this guy company.” With a nod the human and dragon duo took off into the sky, urgency granting them speed.

——————————

George groaned as he drowned out Sapnap’s ranting about how ‘badass he would be with a dragon.’ Dream had wandered off, leaving him to suffer with the younger man.

Sapnap was standing dramatically on the edge of the town well, his bandana flapping behind him. 

There was a roar and the two of them moved just in time to avoid being crushed by Big Man. Tommy jumped off, calling out in urgency for Niki. “Tommy what the hell happened?!” The teen yelled over his shoulder he headed for Niki’s hut. “There’s a injured Nadder!”

The boy disappeared inside the healers house. Sapnap was already ‘sneaking’ up on the dragon, eyeing it greedily. George watched in bemusement as his friend was sent flying over the roofs. Big Man side eyes the man who innocently raised his hands. “I’m not his mother.”

Niki came out of her house, throwing a coat over her sleeping wear. Tommy was struggling to carry multiple pouches with various plants sticking out. “George!” The brown haired man wordlessly took half the load, allowing the boy to move easier.

The three of them settled onto the dragon, or more correctly George was hanging onto its leg for dear life. 

———————————

Tubbo had settled for sitting across from the Deadly Nadder, just out of biting distance. It squawked indignantly and folded back into a ball. The brown haired boy nervously fiddled with his green shirt. 

It was starting to get cold and was sure to get even colder. The spray from the waves crashing against the cliff didn’t help. He glanced at the dragon, or more precisely it’s back. Maybe he could befriend it like Tommy had Big Man??

Actually that probably wasn’t the best idea. He remembers when Schlatt had ended up with a cracked rib after a dragon raid. His father had snapped at anyone who came too close, shouting that he was fine. Of course Niki eventually knocked him unconscious with a tankard and got him bandaged.

A breeze blew his hair and the boy looked up. Tubbo pulled himself up, walking towards the entrance of the cave. The infinite ocean stretched before them and the night sky overhead. 

There was a crack of thunder and the boy looked up curiously. How strange, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky! There was a squawk of alarm from the Nadder who weakly stood.

Tubbo put his hands up as if to calm it, interrupted when a growl came from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me rewatching httyd just for a fanfiction


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadly Nadder joins the island!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE CHAPTER UPDATE LETS GOOO

The wind rushed through Tommy’s hair as Big Man soared over the forest with neck breaking speed. A distressed roar was almost lost over the noise but he heard it nonetheless. “Somethings wrong! Hurry the fuck up!” 

Tommy peered over the dragons head, downwards towards the cave. He could barely make it out in the darkness of night but the hovering thunderdrum was unmistakable. 

“The Nadder must be taking refuge in its home!” Niki was right, thunderdrums weren’t too uncommon on the island seeing as there were many sea caves. However their priority was the hurt dragon.

The thunderdrum moved out of the way just in time to avoid a dive from Big Man. George was thrown across the cave, slamming into the back wall while Niki and Tommy jumped off its neck. 

Tommy ran to his friend, hugging the boy who was on the verge of tears. 

George groaned at the pain blossoming in his ribs, slowly getting to his knees. There was a loud hiss and he slowly opened his eyes, seeing a spiked tail raising towards him. 

“George!” He looked over at Niki with a pleading gaze. “Try and distract it so I can wrap it’s wing!” George squeaked as the dragon shoved its snout at him, sniffing the man. “What the fu-“

Niki struggled to stretch out the wing and was knocked aside by the dragons hind leg. Sparks flew from its mouth as it turned before George grabbed the sides of its face. 

The dragon stopped in surprise and they stared at each other. 

Niki took this chance to grab at the dragons wing again while it was distracted. An arrow was lodged into the lower part of the wing, someone must have shot at it during the raid. 

The healer rubbed at the wounded skin comfortingly before yanking it out. She managed to avoid the spiked tail aiming for her head.

George yanked the dragons heads downwards, using his body to weigh it down. With the Nadder now trying to shake him off, Niki began applying various healing salves in hopes that it would work on the dragon.

Meanwhile, Big Man and the Thunderdrum are squaring off outside the cave. The Monstrous Nightmare having the advantage, it’s fire lit skin keeping the other dragon from trying to enter the cave. 

Tommy and Tubbo had hunkered down beneath the dragon, having been caught in the crossfire before getting out of range. The blazing heat was torturous, not that the Thunderdums screaming was any better. 

Niki finally managed to wrap a bandage around the injured wing. The Nadder threw George off its head with a screech, rushing to the cave front. The thunderdrum realizing it was outnumbered dove back into the ocean.

Big Man allowed his flames to die down, nudging the children out from their hiding spot. Tommy wheezed, the top of his hair singed black. His friend failed to hide his laugh.

The Deadly Nadder slipped past the other dragon, experimentally moving its wing. It squawked happily and launched into the air. Big Man joined and the two dragons flew in circles over the ocean. 

George stumbled forward, leaning heavily on Niki for support. “I hate this”.

The Nadder landed again, nudging the two adults with its nose. “Aww, it’s thanking us!” George tried pushing its head away but the lizard was persistent. Niki chuckled at the sight of the man being smothered by a overgrown scaled chicken. 

“Can we please go home before this thing accidentally takes by head off?” Tubbo nodded in agreement, waving down Big Man. “Yeah it’s pretty late and everyone’s probably worried.”

Tubbo, Tommy, and Niki climbed aboard Big Man. George made to climb his back before feeling himself lifted into the air by his shirt.

The other three watched in amusement as he struggled against the Nadders claws gripping his shirt.

————————

When they finally returned to the village the sun had began to rise. Eret was waiting in the town square for them, waving as they landed. “Got another dragon?” 

George grunted as he was dropped onto the ground. “Not willingly, no.” The Nadder preened behind him. 

Big Man landed with a thunk and swayed. Niki slid off his neck with a hum. Tommy and Tubbo had fallen asleep on the way back so she shoed the dragon away towards the chiefs house.

Eret eyed the new dragon. “So we got another one, who’s is it?” George slowly raised his hand. Niki had wandered off, probably back to her house for a nap. 

“Well good luck.” 

George looked back at the dragon with a glare. It stared back at him innocently. 

“George?”

Dream and a very tired looking Sapnap were walking up to him, or more correctly the masked man was dragging the other one. “Did you seriously go and get a dragon without us?”

George rolled his eyes at his friend. “I didn’t plan on it.” Sapnap rubbed his eyes with a groan. “Well it’s not staying in the house.” 

“Yeah Sapnap you’re bad enough.” Dream laughed as he dodged the incoming punch. 

“Guys I didn’t even name it.” 

His friends stopped mid-fight, looking at him incredulously. Although Dreams face was covered, George had long since learned the mans moods. “So you befriended a dragon and didn’t name it?”

“Let’s name it Fire!” 

“That’s literally the most uncreative name ever Sapnap.”

The purple scaled lizard squawked, nudging George. “I’m not giving you a name!!” 

—————————

Phil stared down at his stew that had long since grown cold. Wilbur had taken Tommy upstairs to their room once he had returned and Niki filled him in on what happened.

Technoblade was sat to his right, sharping his sword. He knew it was a nervous habit of his son, he’d done it since he was a child. 

Then again, the past day and a half had been more than they’d expected. 

Even if Tommy, and now George, had befriended dragons it didn’t mean all dragons would suddenly be friendly. It didn’t mean the attacks would stop. And now they had two more factors to think of.

The man was interrupted by his eldest son clearing his throat. Wilbur was standing at the foot of the stairs with a blank face. “I hope you realize Tommy now has a dragon.”

Technoblade snorted from his seat. “Yes, give the problem child a fire breathing lizard.” 

Phil buried his face in his hands. Forget the dragon attacks, Tommy now had the power of burning them all to a crisp! 

There was a clang as Technoblade set his sword onto the table. He sent his father a questioningly look. “Do you think ‘Big Man’ could lead us to the dragons island?”

Wilbur hummed. “It’s possible, and then we could destroy our problem at its source.” Phil grumbled, pushing his stew away. “If we had the strength to face a horde of dragons, but we don’t.”

His sons looked at each other. “Well we now have two dragons and Wilbur can whip up some explosives.” 

Tommy listened from the top of the stairs, hands curled into fists. Don’t get him wrong, he was all for fighting but that island had probably been Big Mans home. 

Not to mention Tubbo sympathized with dragons.


	6. ITS CHPATERSIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P L O T BEGINS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short and all over the place because life is hectic

The air was tense on the boat. After a week of preparation they had finally gathered enough TNT and mapped out the dragons island. It was only thanks to George and his very reluctant scouting missions that allowed them to find it.

The plan was that multiple groups would scatter the TNT across the perimeter and the two dragon riders would infiltrate the central nesting area. 

But there were many people who didn’t like this course of action. Tommy and Tubbo constantly shared nervous glance and Niki was exuding a cold aura that even the dream team avoided. 

Phil was also reluctant to send his youngest son into enemy territory, having kept him from fighting in attacks. But Big Man had thrown off everyone else who tried to ride him, save Sapnap who now sported a charred section of hair.

Even George had to admit he wasn’t exactly thrilled with this plan. On one hand he was going into a dragons nest, and in the other he may or may not be getting attached to the Deadly Nadder. Sue him, the thing was persistent. 

The dragons of course had no idea they were aiding in the destruction of their previous home, but could nonetheless sense the tension. 

Once the boat hit shore the groups began to split up until only Tubbo, Puffy, and Punz remained. 

—————————

Wilbur wanted to pull out his hair. Of course he had to get stuck with Jack, Skeppy, and Sapnap! 

Jack of course was just standing there but he did so in the most annoying way possible. Oh how badly he wanted to blow up the explosives just to get Skeppy to shut up!!

Not to mention the black haired arsonist had disappeared almost immediately, but he considered that a relief. Their marked spot was on the far side of the island, and would take a good part of the day to reach. 

They could search for Sapnap on the way back, or better yet somebody else would stumble on him. 

————————————

The island was surprisingly warm compared to their island that was frozen for seven months a year. Technoblade was glad he decided to dress lightly for this occasion.

His team consisted of himself, Quackity and Jschlatt. The duo had started arguing the moment they reached the forest. This was supposed to be a stealth mission godsdamnit!

He was not about to pause the mission for some couple therapy, not that he would be any good at it. Their TNT placement was at the base of a mountain, Sam had used the scoutings to map the perfect way to create a rockslide.

Technoblade spun on his heel, brandishing his pickaxe at his two teammates who had started yelling again. 

————————

Dream hummed to himself, admiring the pretty cliff side views the island offered. He’d split off from his group, sneaking away some TNT for himself. 

So what, Phil and Ant would be fine on their own! Besides, he was aching to see what secrets this place had and he’d be damned if everything got exploded first.

Fingers drummed against his mask, fiddling with the straps. 

————————————

Tommy was hanging upside down from Big Mans neck. The forest was a green blur beneath them and honestly he was already dizzy. 

He wouldn’t be going into the depths of the nest, only sneaking TNT around the outside cliffs. George was the unlucky one here. 

Speaking of which, the man was muttering complaints under his breath. Unlike Tommy, the other could press himself flat behind the Deadly Nadders head. 

They would split up at the entrance and wait for the sun to set before igniting the TNT. Then the others would detonate their own, causing a chain reaction of destruction. 

Tommy still didn’t like this plan. 

———————————

Tubbo sighed, letting the waves brush against his bare ankles. It would be hours before the plan went through, and it was driving him insane with anxiety. 

If it weren’t for Tommy being here, he would’ve stayed back on the island. A lot of people had stayed, most to secure the island. 

However, Bad had been offered to join them. The man calmly declined. 

Niki stood next to him, hands crossed. 

“You don’t need to worry about Tommy.”

He wasn’t, really. The boy was on the back of a monstrous nightmare. Then again this was his best friend, who had a streak for getting into trouble. 

Tubbo flopped onto the sand, his pants getting wet from the sea water. “I know, but still...” The woman kneeled, keeping her dress above the water. 

“You know how resilient everyone is.” She drew idly in the sand. “Remember when Quackity got kicked in the head by a Yak?” Tubbo snorted. Really it was Quackity’s fault, everyone knew trying to braid a Yak’s hair was impossible.

Unfortunately, he was known not to back down from dares no matter how stupid. 

Niki smiled when the tension faded from the boys shoulders, helping him up from the sand. 

“Besides, it’s not like anything’s actually going to happen.” 

Tubbo looked back at her in confusion, raising an eyebrow. “And how are you sure of that?” She gave a closed eyes smile, aura suddenly becoming cold. 

“Trust me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon gets a snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, the plot in the next one this one is just funsies.

———

Sapnap not so sneakily sneaked through the islands forest. Like hell he was about to leave without a dragon, George already had one!

Peeking through a bush he eyed a Gronkle. The dragon was happily snacking on rocks, tailing wagging behind it. On one of them it made a face and heaved.

It sneezed, shooting a flaming lava ball towards Sapnap’s hiding place.

—————

The arsonist wiped his face with his shirt, the white cloth becoming stained with ash. Of course even when it wasn’t his intention he somehow managed to causes forest fires. Oh well.

Not watching where he was walking the man nearly fell straight off a cliff but caught himself just in time. 

Looking over the edge, a hideous zippleback was hissing at a boar. Wow. 

The boar stomped at the ground and snorted. The dragon took a step backward, tail flicking behind it.

Sapnap couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “This bitch scared of a boar.” He stood up, turning to walk away.

There was a explosion from behind him, the edge of his shirt catching fire.

“Godsdamnit!”

———————

Now with only half of his shirt remaining, he was not in the best mood. His feet had also began to ache and he had no idea where he even was.

He skidded to a stop, leaning back to peer around a tree.

A large monstrous nightmare sunbathed on a rock perch. It’s skin was a pattern of orange, red, and black. Large horns curled and spiraled above its head, shining in the overhead sun. 

Perfect!! What better dragon for him than one that could literally set itself on fire?

Sapnap bravely stepped forward, waiting for its head to snap up. When nothing happened he sighed in relief. 

He stopped just a few feet from its head, the beast having yet to react. Was it asleep? 

“Wake up!!” 

Nothing.

Nudging the beasts head with his foot also provided no reaction. With a grunt, Sapnap grabbed one of the horns and yanked.

He was suddenly sent flying off the rock. 

The Nightmare huffed, shuffling so its back was to him before laying down again. Well two could play at that game!!

—————————

Sapnap tiptoed towards the dragon again. This time he was ready.

When the dragon didn’t react to his approach, he brought out his secret weapon. Vines. Painstakingly slow he wrapped the vines around its horns, like how they would fix horse reigns back on the island.

Now with the makeshift reigns in his hands the arsonist slowly lowered himself onto the dragons neck.

The moment he touched it, the nightmares head jerked up. He was flung around but the reins kept him from flying off. The dragon slammed its head against the ground, Sapnap getting crushed in the process.

————————

He sat in a crisscross position across from the dragon’s rock, bruised face resting in his hand. After multiple tries and approaches he’d yet to stay on.

Sapnap groaned, flopping onto his back and throwing an arm over his face. “Ugh, why is getting a dragon so difficult!”

The dragon gurgled in amusement earning a glare from the annoyed human. “Oh shut up!” He stood and marched forward until he stood in front of the beast.

It lazily looked up at him through one open eye. Deciding to take a note learned from Bad, he put his hands on hips and spoke n the most passive aggressive tone possible. 

“I thought monstrous nightmares were supposed to be fearsome and terrifying, not lazy sun bathers.”

The dragon spat a ember at his shoes catching them on fire. It watched in amusement as he ran around trying to stomp it out.

————————

Sapnap sighed, the sun was starting to get low in the sky and he’d have to return to the boat soon. And he’d made zero progress with the dragon. 

The man took one last look at the beautiful creature and accepted defeated. For now. 

He didn’t even make it past the tree line before being tossed into the air. The ground was not exactly the softest landing material. He sat up, rubbing at his head. “The fuck-“

The Monstrous Nightmare had thrown him onto its rock and curled around him. Sapnap looked at it in shock but it’s eyes were closed.

Nervously reaching out a hand, he relaxed when the feeling of scales was not followed by teeth. The dragon’s eyes met his, hand remaining on its nose. 

“Damn. You’re pretty cool.” 

His shoulders slumped. “But I have to go now. I have people waiting for me.” His black eyes wandered towards the woods. The beast nudged his hand comfortingly. 

Sapnap looked back at it. “Well, uh, do you wanna come with-“ he didn’t even get to finish his sentence before being picked up in a toothy maw. 

Take that George!

—————————

Halfway across the island our colourblind dragon rider suddenly sneezed. 

And somewhere else Wilbur was celebrating losing an arsonist.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade being a badass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amount of research I did for this chapter is stupid 
> 
> ALSO PLEASE SOMEONE GIVE ME DRAGON NAMES IM BEGGING YOU

Technoblade coughed, the smoke rising from nearby lava pools made it hard to breathe. Even his companions had grown silent.

It was harder to see here but the marked placement wasn’t too far ahead and then they could make their way back. The only problem was there were multiple dragons in the area.

They stuck to the pool’s edges, ducking under rocks whenever a dragon was nearby. For the most part it was Gronkles and the odd hotburple. One of which was fairly ignorant and the other very lazy. 

Eventually though they saw the edge of the mountain, a wavy slope caused by cooling lava from the dormant volcano. Yes, volcano. But dormant.

They waited for a pair of terrors to fly off before rushing to the spot. Quackity stepped forward and took a pickaxe to the rock quickly creating a decent sized indent. 

Jschlatt followed up by packing the TNT into the hole, maneuvering it as he was instructed. 

Technoblade watched, hand remaining on his sheathed sword waiting for ambush. He almost missed the shine of reflected light on the black rock, moving just in time to block an incoming spike.

The clang of hitting was followed by the screech of a dragon. It circled above them, it’s armor plates shining in the sunlight. The razorwhip. 

“Keep packing in that TNT in the marked areas!” Technoblade pulled a shield off his back, twirling his sword. “Leave that to me.” 

He banged his sword and shield together to disorient the dragon which worked well enough. It didn’t completely disorient it however it was forced to land, which brought them to a equal footing. 

Red and green eyes met and a challenge was called. The razorwhip was the first to move, shooting out hot blue flames. The pink haired man rolled out of the way before sprinting forward. 

His sword clanged harmlessly against the dragons scales and he barely dodged its tail. One hit from that thing and it was over. He kept dodging and jumping around its tail, progressively getting farther and farther away from his teammates.

The next time he jumped back Technoblade found his back against a rock, cornered. He dodged another attack from its tail, the rock gaining a sharp scratch. Then again, and again, and again. 

The dragon took to biting but was stopped by his shield. With his shield now in the mount of a razorwhip, the man found himself practically arm wrestling a dragon. 

He was slammed against the rock but didn’t let up his grip even as his own armor cracked under the assault.

“Technoblade!” Both dragon and human snapped to look at the others. Quackity was waving at him, Jschlatt already booking it behind him. “C’mon man we can lay out the fusion cord thingy and detonate from the woods!!” 

The woods wouldn’t be any safer, not from a razorwhip anyway. He’d encounter only one before, during a trip to another island. He had joined the chief and his son on a hunting party. They’d thought they were safe in the woods until the trees were cut down by the dragon’s tail and they lost all cover.

In the end only Technoblade and the chiefs son returned, with no dragon to show for their efforts. 

However, the rocks jutting out around the lava pools would be harder to cut through. With a grunt he shoved the dragon’s head away and abandoned his shield 

“Get to the woods!” Quackity didn’t need to told twice and ran faster than he’d ever seen him, the detonation line behind him. If Technoblade could keep the dragon distracted until they detonated it TNT, then they could escape during the chaos.

The razorwhip followed close behind in the air having recovered from his attack. The warrior looked around for a place to hide, his original spot having been taken by a orange gronkle. 

His eyes landed on a pile of rocks leaning on one another and he slid under one of them. He heard the dragon land on top of the pile and scooted to the back of his hole.

There was space atop one of the rocks and he climbed up it just in time to avoid the tail sweeping the small cave. Technoblade sighed, letting his head rest against the cool stone. 

Now all he had to do was wait.

—————————

It was hours before the sun’s rays had started to disappear over the tree tops. The area around the lava pools stayed bright however. Technoblade pulled away from the crack in the rocks, sighing. Any minute now the TNT inside and around the nest should explode and that would signal Quackity to detonate their own.

Any minute now. 

The razorwhip’s screeching did not die down in the past few hours and it was starting to get on his nerves. It was constantly clawing at the mouth of the cave, it’s tailing occasionally whipping around inside. 

He waited until the sky had grown dark before deciding something had gone wrong. With quiet footsteps he slid to the caves entrance before dropping a piece of his armor.

The dragons head popped into the cave, blue fire filling the small space. Technoblade jumped down on top of its head effectively stopping the blue flames. It’s mouth still glowed blue, it wasn’t going to give up. 

Well neither was he.

He grabbed the monsters nose horn in one hand and wrapped his arm around its mouth. Basically he made himself a muzzle. 

For the second time that day he found himself being banged against rock. Better than burning alive. 

The dragon pulled its head out of the cave, taking Technoblade with it. There was a cry of surprise from the tree line, Jschlatt and Quackity illuminated in the lava’s light.

“Holy shit you’re still alive!!” Such faith in his abilities. 

He found himself whipped back and forth as the dragon tried to shake him off. It’s angry screams must’ve alerted the other dragons for a pair of gronkles started their way.

The razorwhip flashed its tail at them, a warning to stay away. The rock eaters looked confused but hovered nearby. 

That’s right, he remembers that Chief had mentioned they were loners, distrusting of both humans and other dragons. Why was it even here?

Technoblade looked into the creatures eyes, searching for something. He let it go, landing feet against the ground. He made no move to run nor attack.

The dragon retained eye contact and they stared at one another. 

He understood its distrust, he’d felt the same thing for a very long time. He held out his hand, palm upward to the sky. 

The same way Phil had done when he’d found the boy, alone and cold in the woods. “Don’t be afraid, I understand.” The dragon of course didn’t understand but curiously lowered its head until he felt cool metal.

The gronkles from earlier had left, probably disinterested. 

Technoblade looked over at his companions and gave a thumbs up.

Jschlatt groaned in annoyance.


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s raining men and George becomes a father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter unfortunately. This arc will be coming to end soon and then there will be small episodic arcs like in the Riders Of Berk and two more full arcs before i finish.

George’s hands were shaking. He wasn’t cold, if anything he was boiling alive under this heat. No, he was incredibly afraid. 

The nests entrance had been a jagged cut in the mountain side framed with charred vines. The inside opened up to a large cavern with stalagmites hanging from the ceiling and their counterparts rising below, giving an illusion of teeth.

There were various outcrops along the caverns edges where dragons seemed to be nesting. And that’s were he was hiding.

His Nadder had landed a few steps away from a nest and he’d rushed to hide underneath some rocks. The purple dragon had wandered away to socialize with its own kind, leaving its rider to suffer under a rock.

To his left there was a indent in the ground, the edges of the rock charred black. Three small lumps were nestled inside, a collection of green, purple and blue, not that George could tell. 

One of them, the smallest of the trio, eventually wobbled onto its legs with a squawk. It’s comedically large eyes wandered until landing on his hunched over form. 

George waved.

The small dragon took a step forward, shaking and wobbling before gaining balance. It repeated this process until it reached his hiding place. 

It cooed when he scratched under its chin, tail wagging behind it. 

The man felt his heart constrict in his chest. The TNT in his bag sat idly but it was all he could think about. He looked around from under his rock, at the collection of dragons.

So very similar they were, to his friends. 

These dragons were a collection of different species with different talents and abilities, so very similar to them. And here he was with TNT ready to blow up their home.

His eyes wandered across the outcropping, the perfect place to put the TNT. He looked back at the dragon beside him. It curiously nudged his bag. 

Well fuck.

———————————————

Phil would be lying if he said he hadn’t begun to worry. 

He and Ant had long since successfully placed their TNT and had been waiting for the signal. When night came however, there were no explosions from anywhere on the island.

Ant had fallen asleep earlier in the day, probably his cat side enjoying the warm sun. Yet another question involving his inhuman people. But that was for another time.

Phil was pacing back and forth trying to think of his next course of action. 

He could head back to the boat, hope that everyone had already returned. He also could go and search for each party individually, which could take considerably long with the island. 

A terrible terror scurried out of the bushes near Ant, inching close to the TNT fuse. It flinched back with a whimper under the blonde mans harsh glare. Phil sighed as it flew off, rubbing at his temples.

Fine, he’d head back to the boat. 

Nudging Ant awake with the toe of his shoe the man instructed the other to head back while he recollected the TNT. His companion nodded, still half asleep, and wandered off into the woods.

Phil hoped the man wouldn’t get lost.

He turned back towards their TNT stash, packed under neath a loose stone pile over looking a cliff that sloped down to a beach. He got on his knees, gathering up what he could and placing it in his bag.

He was jostled by a sudden roar from above and something hitting his back. 

Why was Dream unconscious, and probably more important, did he just fall from the sky??

———————————

George followed the baby dragon across the outcropping, ducking whenever a dragon was looking their way. His companion paid him no mind, simply happy to be accompanied. 

He could see his dragon, yet to be named, curled into a ball not too far away. If he could just reach them he could get out...

There was a low growl from behind him, sounding very reminiscent to something you would hear in your nightmares. 

Another Deadly Nadder, probably the babies mother judging by its reaction, was poised with its tail in the air ready to shoot its spines. His only shield being the small baby in his arms. 

Other dragons began to take notice of the scene, some approaching and others ignoring him. Unfortunately a particularly old looking Monstrous Nightmare did not care about the defenceless Nadder and spat fire in his direction.

George was shoved out of the way by his own Nadder who apparently had decided to intervene. It screeched as the fire hit its hind leg.

The human and baby dragon were sent sailing over a Gronkle, the formers bag of TNT sliding away and dangling off the outcrops edge. He could hear dragons yelling behind him but paid no mind, focused only on his current goal.

If the bag dropped it would land near one of the lava pools and could possibly be ignited. And everything would be blown to shit.


	10. 1 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GODDAMNIT BIG MAN YOU HAD ONE JOB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up, short chapter ahead!!
> 
> Sorry life’s been Uh difficult recently whoops

George scrambled towards the TNT bag, grabbing it just in time to roll away from a landing Snafflefang. 

He shot up and looked back to the ongoing fight. His Nadder and the other one were circling each other. It reminded him of the boar fighting pit Sapnap and Karl made once. Except with dragons. 

There was a tug at his pants leg and he looked down. The baby dragon was trying to pull him towards a rocky out crop and he followed.

Anything to get away from the dragon bitching. 

He would never admit to sparing a glance back towards the two Nadders, filled with worry.

———————————

Phil wheezed, the air being knocked out of him as Dream landed on his back. They fell to the ground in a heap.

The older man shoved the other one off after realizing he was unconscious. He looked up, moving his green striped hat out of the way.

There was a beat of wings that sent his hair in different directions before the ground shook.

He and the Stormcutter met eyes. One prepared for battle and the other filled with annoyance. The dragon made an exaggerated point to Dream with it wing.

Phil looked down at the masked man, noticing that he seemed relatively unharmed. Well that was good, there was no way he was caring this bastard all the way back to the boat.

The was an annoyed huff from the dragon and he turned back to it with a blank stare. 

“Was it necessary to throw him on me?” The stormcutter didn’t reply but jerked its head back as if saying to follow. 

They shared a glance at the sleeping man and decided to leave him there for now.

———————————

The mountain slope was treacherous as Tommy was quick to learn. 

He and Big Man may have gotten a tiny bit distracted and ended up having a race with another Nightmare and gotten lost. 

So here they were, the human dragon duo, sitting together on a cliff side overlooking the island. Tommy, for once, did not plan to blow anything up with TNT. Like hell he’d destroy this place after literally just befriending a dragon.

It was calm up here. The wind was soft and carried the smell of the ocean and of the forest. He was leaned against Big Man who acted as a personal heater. The dragon had fallen asleep shortly after the sun had set.

Tommy wonders when the last time he was this relaxed was. 

The village was attacked by dragons once a week and not to mention other Vikings were often annoyance. Seriously they lived on the edge of the archipelago and yet still had to deal with other tribes.

The last time he was this relaxed was probably back when he was a kid, things were always so much simpler to a child. 

He was too young to remember when Phil adopted him but he could remember a sense of comfort that he never had before. 

The boy was brought out of his thoughts by a hurried tapping of clawed feet against stone from behind. He whirled around, head peeking just over Big Man’s leg.

A small green Nadder appeared from a crack in the mountain side, squawking happily at him. There was a blur of movement and a human came tumbling face first out of the crevice.

“George?” The man groaned in repose.

“What the fuck are you doing in a rock?” The other Viking slowly got to his feet, rubbing at his face in pain. 

“I kindve got caught in the middle of a dragon squabble.” There was coo and the baby dragon was rubbing itself against George’s pants again.

“You have a fucking kid-“

“No.”

There was a deep rumble as Big Man woke up and sleepily turned his head towards the commotion. The dragon blinked in surprise at their new companions. 

Tommy waved his hands at the new addition to the islands dragon army. “Lets name it something cool.” 

George groaned in agony, five seconds away from lighting the TNT himself.

Big Man’s face scrunched and his nostrils flared. The humans shared a curious look. “Big Man?”

The Nightmare sneezed, or the dragon equivalent, which sent small flaming embers raining down on them. Tommy yelped as he tried to dodge the falling flames

George was unbothered until he looked down at the bag in his arms, and the now lit fuse peeking out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is the only decent adult here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very very short because I’ve been working on another fic ::) 
> 
> next one will probably be long since they’re going back to the boat. with like five more dragons.

There was a beat of silence before the two humans started screaming.

George held the ticking time bomb away from his chest and towards Tommy who shrunk back with a yelp. 

The two dragons watched, confused, as the other two played hot potato with the TNT. 

“Stop throwing it at me fuckhead!!”

“Well I’m sorry I’m not trying to die!”

“I’m too young to die!”

“Are you calling me old!?”

Just as the fuse reached the end the older man threw it backwards, sailing over the cliff edge and down into the forest. The two of them peered over and waited.

Nothing happened.

“The fuck?”

“What the hell did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything, I swear.” 

There was a squawk as George’s Nadder landed on the already crowed cliff and earned a glare from its rider. “So now you show up??” It nuzzled his face happily.

Tommy hopped onto Big Man’s neck and took off, doing a loop in the air before dropping into the forest. The other dragon and its rider followed after them, another dragon tucked in the humans arms.

The larger dragon struggled to land among the trees and ended up getting stuck. The child slid down his back and walked over to the undetonated TNT.

It was frail in his hands, parts of it burnt and the powder fried. 

George looked over the boys shoulder and tried to remember what Sam and Wilbur had taught them about TNT. 

Yeah no he couldn’t remember anything.

“We should take it back to the boat, maybe someone else can figure it out.” 

The blond boy nodded in agreement, wrapping the apparently nonexplosives in cloth. 

“I wonder how the others are doing..”

———————————

Phil watched with a growing headache at the chaos being wreaked across the island. 

The dragon had led him deeper into the forest and into a clearing having been burnt to the ground. The chief wasn’t exactly sure what he’d expected but it certainly hadn’t been Sapnap on a dragon setting everything on fire.

The man was laugh maniacally on top of the Monstrous Nightmares head as it set everything ablaze. The dragon itself seemed quite tired and lazily about it but still, everything was literally on fire.

The stormcutter nudged the man forward with its tail, as if saying to get the situation under control.

This whole situation felt very similar to when Phil had to deal with other parents when his kids were being shitty. Except the kid was a grown arsonist man and the parent was a dragon. 

He groaned and resigned to his fate and walked into the clearing. His leather boots hissed at the still burning ash on the ground.

“Sapnap!!”

The ravenette froze in place, turning very slowly to look at the older man. His dragon turned as well, saw the stormcutter, and promptly shrunk. 

Children.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He pulled the ultimate mom move, crossing his arms and impatiently tapping his foot. It worked, both human and dragon looking down guiltily.

“We were just having some fun...”

“By burning down half of a forest?” 

Phil sighed in disappointment. “Weren’t you supposed to be with Wilbur? Where is he?” At that Sapnap looked up and scratched his head. “I actually don’t know.”

————————————

Wilbur really hadn’t meant to loose the rest of teammates, really! He totally didn’t ditch Skeppy and Jack half way through the forest! 

Okay he did, but they were incredibly annoying. And he was bored. 

What better way to cure boredom than exploring a dragon infested island? 

It did cure his boredom however getting chased by a hoard of terrible terrors was not what he’d been hoping for. He could bring down great beasts but those little bastards scared the shit out of him.

Little fuckers and their beady little eyes haunted his nightmares.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone returns to the boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dadza? I only know Momza
> 
> This chapter ended up being shorter than I expected ::| m sorry about that. 
> 
> The individual story chapters should be longer when we get to them ::) yeah this fic will probably be long woops

Everyone gradually returned to the boat although it didn’t exactly go smoothly. 

Technoblade returned with a very confused Razorwing following behind. His teammates returned shortly after with torn clothes and frazzled hair. The two immediately fell asleep in the lower deck.

Punz reminded him that if the new dragon so much as scratched his ship there would be hell. 

Tubbo was quick to adjust the sail so that the metal covered dragon could curl around the mast. 

Ant arrived shortly after and joined Quackity and Jschlatt in sleeping. They gave the heads up that Phil should be returning shortly after him. 

It would actually be Wilburs team that arrived next, with the noticeable lack of Wilbur himself. And Sapnap. The remaining two shrugged, avoid the sleeping dragon, and slipped to the lower deck.

—————————

Tubbo was sweeping the deck when there was a clap of wings and he looked up. Two silhouettes were outlined against the moon. 

He was about to call that they were under attack when someone gripped his shoulder. He looked up at Technoblade who’s red eyes were fixated on the sight. “Look closer Tubbo.”

He turned back and squinted. He could faintly make out a familiar shape on top of the smaller dragon. Sapnap?

And the other... now that they were closer he could make out the ugly green of Phils robe!

Niki appeared on his other side, hands folded together. “A beautiful sight, isn’t it?”

He nodded wordlessly as the dragons landed on the beach with two thumps. 

Phil dismounted, grabbed Sapnap by his ear and started dragging him up the boat ramp. The other three winced. 

The stormcutter also took a moment to wack the other dragon upside its head with a wing before taking off. The monstrous nightmare sulked and curled up by the edge of the ramp.

The three watched in silence was the chief dragged Sapnap below deck and winced at the sudden clattering of things being thrown before he returned empty handed. 

Phil straightened his robe, smiled, and disappeared into his person room with a dismissive “Wake me up when the trouble children come back.”

—————————————

The stormcutter would returned a bit later, two figures held in its claws. One was the still unconscious Dream and the other being Wilbur. The latter was covered in small scratches and was steaming. 

They were carelessly dropped onto the boat and the dragon flew off again. 

Technoblade stared down at his brother in disappointment. “Seriously?”

“Oh fuck you.”

Punz mysteriously appeared from behind some boxes and drug Dream down into the lower deck. 

Wilbur stood and tried to control his frizzled hair. “Any idea what happened to George?” The others shook their head. 

————————————

The sun was just starting to rise when the stars of the show arrived.

Big Man all but collapsed on the beach in exhaustion and the unnamed Nadder wobbled on the ground. George also looked exhausted, having carried a baby dragon the entire way. 

Tommy however, took a nap on the flight over and only had some back pain to show for it. Niki ushered the two of them into the chiefs room to talk with Phil who was passed out on his bed

He was shaken awake when the door slammed. “Tommy?” “We’re back!!”

The man sat up with a groan and rubbed at his forehead. “Good good, where’s George?” Said man stepped out from behind the child, looking worse for wear.

“So mind telling me what the hell happened?” His eyes flickered down. “And why you have a baby dragon?”

So they told him everything, from the inside of the nest, to the cliff, to the TNT fizzing out. 

“It was weird, we know the TNT wasn’t faulty we tested some out back on the island!” The chief sighed and pushed himself out of bed. “If anyone knows explosives, it’ll be Wilbur. Let’s head down deck and get him to check it out.” 

Niki watched as they left the room and headed down the stairs, hands folded in front of her. Her eyes met Technoblades across the deck. And he knew.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the sudden change in writing-
> 
> also, OH NO

Wilbur had was startled when Tommy shook him awake, looking around in a panic before calming down. He looked up at the three of them hovering over his bed. “What can I do for you ladies?”

Phil held up the TNT that was falling apart in its cloth. “Just if you can explain this.” The brunet man sat up with a grunt and took the TNT into his hands, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Looks like something was added to the powder.” 

George, who was leaning on a support beam half asleep, quietly chimed in. “I thought only you and Sam had access to the TNT?” Wilbur shook his head. “I didn’t really see the point.” 

Phil ran a hand over his face in exhaustion. “Can you figure out what was added?” “Not when I’m half asleep.” There was a thump of feet from down the line of beds as Sams feet hit the floor. “I can though.” 

He walked over, taking the TNT, and inspected in on a nearby desk. Wilbur returned to sleeping and George picked a bed and followed. 

Tommy looked over at the stairway as his other brother stomped his way down, footfalls heavy in the quiet. He walked straight to their father, pulling him off to the side and whispering. Tommy shrugged and peered over Sams shoulder.

He’d broken apart the TNT to see the inside, and there were small leafy bits inside. The man poked at one curiously. “These must’ve been what caused the TNT to fizzle out.” Tommy blinked in surprise.

“I’ve seen that plant before!” Sam looked back at him in mild surprise. “Nikki gave it to Tubbo once when he had an upset stomach.” 

There was a grunt as Phil appeared on Sams other side. “I suppose that is only further evidence.” Tommy looked at his father in confusion before he felt someone grip his shoulder. Technoblades red eyes were fixed on the TNT.

“Nikki had been acting suspicious since we set sail and she seemed way too happy about the TNT failure.” Tommy shook his head. “Why would Nikki do that?” 

Phil sighed, the sound heavy and he suddenly looked older than his age. “We’ll have to hold a trial when we get back to the island. Technoblade, take her to a separate room.” The pink haired man nodded and stomped his way back up the stairs. 

The chief looked back at his youngest son who was staring angrily towards the direction Technoblade had just went. Phil shook his head and followed his other son up the stairs. 

———————————

The trip back to the island was tense. Nikki had been made prisoner in a cell located beneath the lower deck, her head held high the whole way. 

When the rest had woken up the next, still groggy and sore, they were told of what had happened. No one was sure what to think, and most simply avoided talking about it.

Quackity, Punz, and Ant had been put on guard duty, taking shifts on overseeing the cell. 

Above deck was little better, with multiple dragons having taken up most of the space and proving an annoyance. The razorwing-having been given the name ‘Oblitablade’ by Technoblade and ‘Annoying metal bitch’ by everyone else- would snap at anyone that came to close to its position wrapped around the ships mast. 

Big Man was excitedly dipping himself in and out of the water while the other Monstrous Nightmare glided lazily over the blue waves. 

George’s Nadder had taken up post by the head of the boat, legs tucked beneath it. Unbeknownst to George, who was still asleep, everyone had taken to calling it Color, out of sheer irony. 

The baby nadder would also run between people’s legs, often leading to a face full of splinters.

Tommy and Tubbo would be found swinging their legs over the side of the boat in tandem, oddly silent. 

—————————

The island appearing from the mist was a welcome sight to the weary warriors who tiredly cheered at returning home. Everyone rushed off the boat, the remaining townspeople running to meet them. Skeppy practically tackled Bad into the grass the moment he stepped off the boat. 

The happy mood was killed when Nikki was led off the boat, a rope tying her hands together. Technoblade walked a few feet behind, Phil leading the two of them deeper into the town. Presumably toward the jail until they could hold the trial. 

Tubbo looked over at his best friend nervously. “You think they’ll declare her guilty?” Tommy was idly scratching Big Mans chin, eyes focused out on the sea. “Yeah..”


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not how this chapter was originally supposed to go but fuck you I got snow where I live so I decided to be nice for once. Here, happy shit.
> 
> And this concludes the first arc of the story, round of applause. The next few chapters will be kindve like episodes?? 
> 
> Who knows I’m just rolling with this, and don’t worry we’ll be seeing a httyd character soon.

It would be another two days before a trial was held. Not only were are all the returning people tired and tense, but they had to gather counsel members. 

Niki was kept in the islands prison, although was not exactly treated as a prisoner. 

On the morning of the second day the townsfolk gathered in the main hall, which was a large oval room carved into the ground with a overlapping metal and wood roof. 

It was lined with long wooden tables except for a stone platform with another table made specifically for the chiefs family and the council during trials.

Phil was seated in the middle with Jschlatt, Bad, Sam, and Quackity sat to either side of him. The chiefs face was set in a neutral expression. 

Tommy was fiddling nervously with the edge of his shirt, sitting on the edge of the table bench. He and Tubbo had been anxiously awaiting the trial, for there was only one outcome. There was no way Niki would be declared innocent.

What the punishment would be, was what they were worried about. 

Neither were old enough to remember any serious trials that weren’t petty disputes, so they had no experience. The only thing they knew, was only one person had been banished during Phil’s time as chief. 

Tommy looked up as Technoblade led Niki down the hall by a rope tied around her hands. They stopped before the stone platform and the rope was tied to a fence post. 

Techno sat next to Wilbur and the trial commenced. Sam stood, holding a piece of paper in his hands. “Nikki, you stand here on trial on accounts of treason and betrayal.” Tommy felt his heart jerk.

There were mumbles through the crowd. “On the dragon island it was found that the TNT had been messed with, a plant commonly used by you was found crushed into the powder. What do you say about this?” Everyone went silent.

“I did it.” Multiple yells broke out but were quickly silenced by the council. “You wanted to destroy a home filled with innocent creatures, days after your son,” she jutted her chin towards Phil. “made allies with a monstrous nightmare.” 

Jschlatt was quick to counter, his eyes narrowed but grinning nonetheless. “If i recall, these innocent creatures have killed dozens of us.” “And we’ve killed dozens of them.” She turned to look out at the crowd behind her.

“If we were to blow up their home, they would have no place left to go but here! It would only cause a war over our island!” Phil stood up and shouted over the crowd that had began to yell insults at the woman. “That’s enough!!”

“Nikki, you are aware that multiple people could’ve died as a result of your actions?” She nodded wordlessly. “Do you plead guilty?” “Yes.” There were cries for banishment and execution from the crowd. 

Timmy felt Tubbo’s hand squeeze his. They’d grown up sneaking bread from Nikki’s kitchen, and they couldn’t believe what was happening.

Now it was Jschlatts turn to stand up, angrily thrusting his tankard of ale at the gathered people. “Last time I checked you guys aren’t on the council so shut the fuck up!!” 

Phil grunted a quiet thanks before addressing the crowd. “Nikki has been declared guilty of treason, the council will now discuss the given punishment.” The crowd began to filter out the door and up the stairs back to the surface. 

The only people left were those that had been on the island, and the council. Phil’s neutral expression melted away into one of a tired father. “Nikki...” 

Jschlatt was taking swig after swig from his tankard, some of the drink spilling down his chin. “What’d you expect?”

Nikki shook her head with a soft laugh. “I know what’ve I’ve done Phil, and I do not regret it.” 

There was a grumble from behind Tommy. “This gives me déjà vu.” He looked back at Sapnap who was aggressively stabbing the table with a knife. “Are you talking about the other big trial?”

The raven haired man looked up as if he didn’t realize the children were there. There was a thump as Dream landed next to the man on the bench. “Yeah Sapnap why don’t you spill?”

Now it was Tubbo’s turn to twist around so he could face the adults. “Do you not know Dream?” The masked man shook his head with a shrug. “Nah, I came to this island when you guys were about this high,” he held his hand to about hip height “so I wasn’t there for the trial.”

Sapnap groaned and pulled his knife out of the table. “Basically this chick got accused of attempted murder, though it was mostly a misunderstanding.” 

The children looked at each other. “But we heard she was banished?” The arsonist shook his head. “It was a chief’s son that died, so we had no choice.” He looked around before leaning in.

“Don’t tell Phil I told you, but we never banished her from the island, just the town.” Dream guffawed “Minx?!” Sapnap elbowed the man in his side, looking around to see if anyone had heard them.

“Whos Minx?” “The one who got banished, she lives on the far side of the island in an abandoned tower.”

Dream rubbed his stomach in pain. “I ran into the tower once during a man hunt and she threatened to beat me with a stick from her yard.” 

Tommy and Tubbo couldn’t help but laugh loudly at the mental image, the renowned warrior getting beat with a stick. 

Sapnap waved the knife around his his free hand. “Phil won’t be harsh, after all, Nikki is the only one decent at medicine besides Bad.” 

A bell sounded throughout the room, signalling the trial would continue shortly. Slowly townsfolk started to trickle in and back to their seats.

Dream waved goodbye to them as the last people sat down, disappearing into the crowd of people in moments. Sapnap shook his fondly and looked up towards the council.

Phil had gone back into chieftain mode, his eyes hard and voice steady. He stood and stretched his hand out towards the masses. 

“The council has found Nikki guilty of treason, and has decided she will be banished!” Cheers erupted from the crowd as guards grabbed the woman by her shoulders and dragged her out of the hall.

While the crowd was distracted Phil’s shoulders slumped forward, exhaustion written across his face.

—————————

Niki sat silently in the small boat. Technoblade, the one given the order to take her away, rowed the boat over the waves. 

Once they had left eyesight of the port they’d taken a sharp turn to follow the island. She would be lying if she wasn’t a tad excited. Minx and her had been good friends but it was difficult to make the treck to her tower often.

The tower overlooked a cliff view of the ocean and the base was covered in flowering vines. The boat thumped against a beach below the cliff and she turned to look at the pink haired man.

“Here we are.” Niki smiled softly. “Thank you.” She stepped out of the boat and threw her small satchel over her shoulder. The ocean breeze was warm.

“Niki.” Technoblade called out. “How did you know the plant would cancel the TNT?”

A fond look filled her eyes, along with a sense of nostalgia. “A young boy taught me about it, when I visited his island during my travels.” He nodded, curiosity satisfied, and rowed away.

Nikki watched him leave and looked up towards the tower, excited to see her friend.

The path up the cliff side was one she’d walked many times. She waves hello to the terrible terrors that swoop down from above to greet her with happy chirping. 

One of them lands on her shoulder and almost purrs. 

Her hand doesn’t even get to knock on the door before it swings open.

“Went and got yerself banished eh? I must be rubbing off on ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought there wasn’t going to be backstory?? THINK AGAIN I HAVE FULL PARAGRAPH BACKSTORIES FOR MULTIPLE CHARACTERS EAT SHIT-
> 
> Also I added Minx because I’m not letting Nikki live alone that’s be sad and I said happy shit. Plus Minx and Nikki being cottage core cryptids is hilarious.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby nadder is cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two people throw up (it’s not graphic) but if you’re sensitive to that just a heads up!

George grunted as he hefted a basket filled of fish over his shoulders. A makeshift stable had been built for the dragons and he’d been tasked with feeding them during the afternoons. 

The ‘stable’ was a messy crisscrossing of wood beams. Big Man preferred to asleep out on the grass, which george couldn’t blame him because the hay bedding inside was incredibly itchy.

He hopped over a hanging gate and into Colors own stable, the dragon squawking as its nap was interrupted. 

“Oh shut up you oversized lizard, I brought you dinner.” He threw the basket onto the floor, letting the collection of fish inside spill out onto the floor. The Nadder was quick to snap at the pile. 

George felt something ram into his legs, causing him to topple backwards. The baby dragon they’d taken with them slipped past him and pulled a small fish away from the bigger nadder. 

The little lizard spat a spark at his feet and trotted away with its treat. 

The smell of fish hit him like a yak and he stumbled out of the stables, passing Tommy and Big Man who were napping under a tilted tree. 

George hunched over behind a bush trying to hold in his breakfast. “You okay over there?” There was the light sound of footsteps before Fundy’s bright fur came into view. 

“Yeah, but fish smells like shit.” The fox man laughed, patting the other on the back causing him to gag again. “Well I’ll leave you to it!”

He trotted off, leaving the other man to his suffering. He’d been asked by Wilbur to grab something for Technoblade, probably so that he wouldn’t have to do it himself, from the dragon stables.

The smell of fish was even worse against his animal sense of smell and he found himself next to George outside. The man snorted at him. 

After a few minutes he managed to steel his will enough to head back inside. It didn’t smell any better but he was prepared for it now, his shirt brought up over his snout. 

He slipped past Color who was preening itself in a corner. He kneeled in front of a chest and scrounged around for the metal chain Wilbur had asked for. 

It wasn’t there.

But there was a light sound of jiggling metal from above him. Fundy looked up, meeting the cocky look of the little unnamed dragon that had followed George back to the island.

“Hey, give that here-“ he jumped up but the dragon pulled back so that he just missed the chain. The fox huffed and jumped again. The little gremlin took off running on the rafters and Fundy hurried after him.

“Hey- hey give that back!” The Nadder had landed and kept running out of the stables. He looked around, spotting the green scaled monstrosity booking it away and towards the village.

“George!!” The man looked up at him from where he was laid on the ground and got immediately trampled by a scaled foot. 

Fundy ran by with a quick, “sorry!!” and chased after the little shit.

He followed the Nadder throughout the village, weaving past towns folk and ducking around corners to keep up. He’d spent most of his later childhood exploring the town, since he didn’t live with Wilbur and his family.

The fox man bumped into Eret, sending them both to the ground in a heap. The dragon waved its tail mockingly at him before disappearing around another corner.

Fundy breathlessly apologized before chasing it again. Eret watched him go with a bemused face.

The chase led him up the hill towards the chiefs house, and usually he wouldn’t go barging in but frankly he was a bit pissed at the little fucker, and followed it through the window. 

Both dragon and fox froze as they were caught red handed, the entire head family sitting around their table talking over dinner.

Tommy had chicken hanging from mouth, and Phil pointedly glared after getting over the surprise intrusion. Technoblade made no reaction while Wilbur just looked disappointed.

Fundy looked down at the dragon and snatched the chain. “Got it!” 

With a noisy scrape of his chair Technoblade took the chain and shook it around until the baby nadder released its death grip. “I’ll be back later, I’m going to go see if Oblitablade will cooperate.” 

Tommy watched his older brother shut the door idly. “I hope he looses an arm.” Fundy sees the child wince and glare at Wilbur and assumes he kicked him under the table.

The brunet turns to his son with a tight smile. “Thanks Fundy, but next time use the door?” His ears press back against his fur and he shrinks. “Sorry dad” he looks down to glare at the little gremlin that had started the chase “but this little fucker stole the chain!” 

Wilbur looked down as if seeing the nadder for the first time. Without hesitation he scooped it up and shoved it into his sons arms. “Guess it’s your responsibility now.”

Fundy sputtered and the dragon squawked in protest as they were shoved out the door. They stood in shock as it slammed behind them.

His eyes met yellow sclera, which were just as surprised as his.

“So, uh-“ he was cut off as a tail smacked his face. 

—————————

After a violent struggle with the little pest Fundy managed to drag it into his small house on the edge of town. 

He had red marks covering his face from constant tail whackings, but the dragon itself had fallen asleep on the way there. He had to admit the creature was a lot more tolerable as it cuddled into his fur than tormenting him. 

As gently as possible he laid it on the table and took off his leather coat, throwing it over a chair which he promptly fell into. 

His legs ached from running all day and per usual there was a headache forming between his temples. Springtime caused what little flowers the island had to bloom and he was unfortunately not the best with pollen, his animal nose making it worse.

There was a high pitched sneeze from the Nadder and he looked up. His eyes softened almost fondly. At least he wasn’t alone in the suffering that comes with spring. 

Fundy reluctantly pushed himself out of the chair, heading towards the small kitchen tucked away in a corner of the house. There wasn’t much to eat besides bread and dried meat but he had a guest today. 

He pulled out some of the boar meat he’d been saving for a trade deal and began chopping it up into little bits. After lighting a fire in the kitchen stove he placed a bowl filled with cold mushroom stew overtop it, and began mixing in the meat bits.

The smell of warm food filled the house and soon the little nadder sniffed curiously before opening its eyes. It yawned and sleepily trotted into the kitchen. 

Big eyes peered around the corner, watching Fundy slowly stir the stew with a serene expression. Little claw taps filled the silence as it clambered closer until it was pressed against the foxes leg.

The man looked down when the creature pulled at his pants before pointedly looking at the bowl. He stifled a laugh as he poured the stew into two bowls and knelt down to offer one to his guest.

It sniffed at the mushrooms and made a disgusted sound before munching down on the boar bits. Fundy laughed and set down on the floor with his own bowl. “Yeah, I felt the same way when Wilbur first gave me mushroom stew.”

A small smile graces his face and the baby dragon coos curiously. “Ah, don’t worry about it bud.” They eat in silence until both bowls are empty and their stomachs filled. 

The fox let his head rest against the wall and sighed. He felt the bowl in his lap moved and watched with amusement as the little nadder tugged it away. 

“Quite a little thief arent ya-“ he paused mid sentence, hand outstretched towards the bowl. “That doesn’t sound so bad actually.” He scratched the creatures chin affectionately. “Little Thief and Fundy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Thief!! No they are not Fundys permanent dragon but I thought it would be a cute moment.
> 
> Sorry about the short chapter i lost motivation for this and then binge watched httyd again.


	16. Chapter SIXTEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momma Quackity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I’d like to say I really appreciate and look forward to the comments on the chapters! Always make my day <3 
> 
> ALSO ITS FINALLY HERE- THE MOMENT YOUVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR-

The island docks were abuzz with life as a traders ship sailed towards the island. 

The dragon riders were ordered to sanction themselves away in the main hall along with their dragons for secrecy. People scrambled to shoo away terrible terrors and to retrieve weapons from their homes to keep up appearances.

If word got out they were harboring dragons it would bring unwanted attention from other tribes.

Phil was waiting on the dock to great Johann as he stepped down from his boat with a dramatic wave to the gathered crowd. “It is wonderful to see you all again!” 

The trader shook Phil’s hand with a grin. “Philza! My favourite chief in all the isles, how are you?” The blond shook his head with a small smile. “I am well my friend.”

The towns folk began to trickle onto the boat, gaping and awing at the collection of goods. 

The two men watched from the sidelines with idle conversation. “So where’s that boy of yours, Timothy was it? Usually he’s running around breaking stuff.” 

“There’s been a strange illness going around and he’s caught it.” Johann gave him a sympathetic look. “I’ll have my apprentice check if we have anything to help.” 

———————————

Quackity had been sleeping soundly when his bedroom door was swung open and he was shaken roughly by a excited teen. He groggily looked up at Tubbo who in turn grinned at him.

“Quackity!! Quackity get up Johann is here!!” He groaned and buried his head against the pillow. “Come on!! We have to go before all the good stuff is gone!” 

After a few minutes of struggling Quackity found himself being led down the stairs with a coat haphazardly thrown over his sleep wear.

Schlatt was sitting at the dining table, chewing on a blank paper. Ah yes, goat diet. He looked up at the two arriving.

“Dad!! Can me and Quackity go down to Johann’s?” He looked down at the boy fondly and ruffled his hair. “Sure, so long as you don’t bring any pets back.”

Quackity wasn’t given time to protest as a bag of coins was dropped into hand and Tubbo began pulling him out the door. 

“Don’t you usually tag with Tommy to this thing?” His voice was still groggy with sleep. “Yeah but Tommy and the rest of the dragon riders are locked up in the main hall.”

He supposed that made sense. Despite Johanns friendly nature there were people on the island wary of him, Schlatt being one. Something about “A business man recognizes another business man.” 

The docks were crowded with people and they found themselves squeezing through to reach the boat. 

Tables upon tables of boxes piled with weapons, strange jars, thick pouches, and fancy books lined the deck. 

Tubbo ran from table to table with a childlike wonder, occasionally picking up a book only to squint and throw it over his shoulder. 

Quackity followed shortly behind, resigning himself to being a babysitter for the day. It happened often. 

The teen stopped at a table sheltered away from the rest where a metal box was laid against a pile of swords. He experimentally pressed a hand only to jerk it back, the box was hot, almost searingly so. 

“Quackity come check this out.” The older man looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. “Yes, fancy box.” Tubbo groaned and grabbed his hand. “Yeah but touch it!”

The box was still hot and Quackity couldn’t help but yelp and jerk back, cradling his now red hand against his chest. 

“Ah! I see you two have found the fireworms!” Johann rounded a cluster of customers with a friendly smile and wave. “Fireworms?”

The salesman rested an elbow on the box. “Yes! Straight from fireworm island, these little beauties.” Quackity narrowed his eyes with a raised eyebrow. “Master Hic-“ the man doubled over as his apprentice elbowed him in the stomach.

They gave a apologetic smile to the two boys. “You’ll have to forgive him, old age craziness yeah?” Johann coughed as he straightened with a concealed glare. “Thank you...”

The apprentice disappeared back into the crowd and Tubbo turned back to the trader. “I’d like to have those.” And he pointed towards the box. 

“Oh well- unfortunately these are a special order for-“ he was interrupted by a bag of jingling coins shoved into his face.

Quackity squawked as he look to his pants to see the bag of coins had indeed been snatched by Tubbo. Curse that little bastard and his thieving habits!! 

“This should be enough right?” “Tubbo! Schlatt will kill me-“ Johann snatched the bag with a grin and sifted through the coins. “They’re all yours!!”

His mouth opened and closed in shock, eyes going back and forth between the little devil and the merchant.

“Hey Quackity-“ he snapped out of it just in time to accept the metal box into his arms-he was very grateful for choosing to wear a thick coat today- “here, we’ll carry it back to the house.” 

Tubbo set off through the crowd and he trailed behind with Johann calling out a farewell behind them. 

—————————

Tubbo excitedly threw open the door, nearly smacking Schlatt in the face. “Whoa there- watch where you open that.” The boy was practically vibrating in excitement. 

“Dad!! Dad I got fireworms!” The man blinked in surprise and his yellow eyes moved to watch Quackity aggressively drop a box on the ground. He hopes he’s imagining the high hissing noises coming from inside.

The box is made of shiny metal-beside the occasional scorch mark- and bolts dot the sides, although there are a few missing that allow a soft yellow glow to escape it.

“Quackity, what the fuck is is?” He tapped the box with his shoe experimentally. Quackity cursed under his breath and glared. “Exactly what Tubbo said, Fireworms.”

Tubbo looked back and forth between the adults who were having a staring contest. “I thought I said no pets?” “They’re more like rats.” “Not the point Quackity.” 

He tried to pull the box away but it scraped against the floor loudly causing the other two to look at him. “Tubbo..” “I’m sorry dad but I couldn’t just leave them there!” 

Schlatt groaned and drug a hand over his face. “Fine, fine! But they are not staying in this house!” He walked off into the kitchen with a grumble. 

Quackity gaped as the child cheered and continued dragging the box towards his room. He shook his head and let the door close behind him. 

———————————

When Johann left the harbour he left the town in a good mood, now with trinkets and things they’d bought. And in one specific house, a young boy was warily staring down at his new pets.

Quackity looked up from his bed as the door swung open to reveal a annoyed looking Tommy. “Finally free from the main hall?” He huffed in annoyance and stormed down the hall towards his friends room.

“Tubbo!!” The brunet jumped from where he was leaning over a metal box, large gloves over his hands. “What the hell are you doing with those?” 

“Tommy!” He grabbed his friends hand and yanked him onto the floor so he could see into the box. Tommy had to shield his eyes from the sudden light shining and reflecting around the metal box before he adjusted.

A dozen or so Fireworms were staring up at him from where they laid in an overlapping pile. 

An inquisitive one flicked its tongue at him, little claws holding it up against the side of the container. “Tubbo...” he slowly turned to his friend “fireworms in a box.” “Fireworms in a box!!”

They parroted the phrase back and forth until they collapsed in laughter. “So what do you plan to do with them?” 

Tubbo put his hands down into the box-the gloves keeping his hands from burning- and lightly pet one of the calmer dragons. “Well I figured since you could train a monstrous nightmare, that I could train these.”

He looked up at his friend with a giant smile and pointed to one of his childhood books, one they would read every night when they were younger. “Besides, it’s the closest thing we’ll ever get to bees on this island.”

Tommy shook his head in exasperation. “Bad never should have given you that book. You and your GODAMN bees!” 

Schlatt appeared in the door way, sipping a bottle of ale. “What’re you boys doing?” “Oh dad! Check it out, some of the Fireworms are letting me pet them.” The goat peered into the box with raised eyebrows.

“Hm, and how did you do that?” “Well they were already surprisingly used to humans so I assume Johann had them for awhile... so I just gave them some food.” His father raised an eyebrow at that. “And where did you get this food?”

“..... I stole some from Quackity’s ‘secret’ stash.” He squeaked as the older man ruffled his hair affectionately. “Keep at it kid.” 

—————————

By dinner time the next day Tubbo was walking around the house with a fireworm in his gloved hands. He managed to differentiate the little dragons from each other based on the way they acted and that some had small cuts or nicks on their bodies.

The one he was carrying, Carl-suggested by Tommy, named after Technoblades childhood stuffie that he denied existed- was the most outgoing and confident out of the group. 

Right now he and Carl were heading down the stairs to investigate the loud laughter sounding from the kitchen.

As it turned out, Karl and Sapnap were visiting. Which was nothing strange. 

Sapnap looked over at the door way and his eyes shot open. “Are you holding a fireworm?” At that the other two men paused in their mock fight to look over.

Quackity groaned “Yeah he bought them from Johann.”

Tubbo beamed and lifted it so they could see better “I named him Carl!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -OUR FIRST HTTYD CHARACTER!! For those who don’t know who trader Johann is, it’s a bit complicated- sort’ve. 
> 
> It should give an idea of where this takes place in the httyd universe (which will be handy in the future.) 
> 
> And yes I’m making the Fireworms tubbo’s dragons because fuck you THEY DESERVE MORE LOVE!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and Quackity being dumb and nearly dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I WAS DRAGGED BACK INTO MY FNAF PHASE AND WROTE LIKE 14k+ FANFICTION-
> 
> Anyway, here’s the chapter

Sam sighed in exhaustion, once again pointing a stick at his makeshift board. “Look, this is how you dismantle the flier trap, get it?” 

Quackity yawned, leaning against Karl who was staring off into space while Skeppy and Antfrost played cards behind them. He felt a headache begin to press.

He smacked the board with his hand making a sound loud enough to earn a yelp from Quackity who slipped from where he’d been dozing. The other three laughed as he face planted on the floor.

Karl was the first to calm himself to manage a question. “Pff-! What are we even doing?” Sam held back a hiss that threatened to escape and counted to ten in his mind. 

He, quite violently, pointed back at the board. “I am trying to teach you how to dismantle dragon traps.” 

“And why exactly do we need to dismantle them?” Quackity interrupted from his new position on the floor. “Because we have dragons running around now and can’t risk them wandering into one!” 

Skeppy mockingly raised a hand before speaking. “And why can’t the dragon riders do it?” The unwilling instructor groaned. “Because dragons, plus dragon traps, EQUALS DRAGONS IN DRAGONS TRAPS!” 

Antfrost nearly jumped a foot into the air at the outburst, tail flaring out. 

Sam straightened his shirt cuffs stiffly before speaking again. “Be glad you aren’t carrying the traps back here and just dismantling them.” He pointed away from the makeshift classroom inside the forge and out onto a hill near the chiefs house. 

Technoblade and his dragon were sparing-although it could just be a death match- under the morning sun. “They’ll be carrying the traps back.”

Quackity groaned, rolling himself off the floor. “Alright but if I lose a leg I’m blaming you!”

———————————————

Karl and Quackity strolled side by side through the dense forest to the east side of the village, trying and failing to follow the map Sam had given them.

“Ugh! This thing doesn’t make any sense!” The shorter shook the map angrily. “Hey over here I think I found one!” He looked over where Karl was pointing and sure enough there was a strange catapult looking device. 

A quick look at the notes scribbled onto the map made it out to be a trap generally used to trap fast flying dragons.

Karl walked around the machine curiously before fiddling with some gears as his friend stared angrily at their map. “Karlll! I’m bored!”

“Well if you’re so bored come help me-“ he grunted, pulling on a lever to release the net “-get this deactivated!” 

The other rolled his eyes and reluctantly assisted, grabbing his friends arm and pulling until the lever gave way and the net was released. They high fived, marking the trap with a red x on the map. 

The next one was just a few minutes walk away, placed in a clearing between the forest and rising cliffs. 

They stopped just a few steps short and ducked behind trees. There was screeching coming from the clearing along with hissing, quickly followed by a boom and the smell of smoke.

“What the fuck is that?!” “I don’t know!!” They scream whispered at each other while slowly inching towards the clearing.

Karl peaked around a tree only to quickly duck back, narrowly avoiding a fiery explosion. 

There was a Hideous Zippleback thrashing about with its hind legs caught in a trap. It’s purple and green scales clashed for a very strange appearance, accompanied by its small size for a dragon.

Quackity peaked out as well before hiding again. “Oh holy fuck!” He pulled his beanie down over his ears. “Karl!! Karl-“ “Yeah I fucking saw it!” 

“Karl what do we do?!” Another explosion followed his high pitched whisper. “Think, think, what did Sam tell us-“

Another explosion caught fire to the tips of Quackity’s shirt sleeve and he hurriedly patted it out. “I don’t know he never trained us for fucking dragons!!”

Karl sighed looking over his hiding spot again. The Zippleback was beginning to tire, one of its heads drooping lower than the other and swaying.

“Well... we used to kill dragons I’m sure we can survive against this one??” Karl shrugged. “Karl... neither of us have weapons besides daggers. That thing has explosive breath.” 

Quackity sighed as threw himself out from his hiding place, ignoring his friends startled cry and attempt to pull him back. “Hey ugly!” The dragon looked up and hissed at the man waving his arms around. 

“Yeah I’m talking to you! So stupid you got caught in a trap?” He kept waving his arms and ran to the side but not before yelling “Karl!! Sneak around and disable the trap!” 

Karl slipped through the trees until it was behind the distracted beast and began pulling at the gears of the trap.

It’s right head shot forward, taking a bite out of the ground where Quackity had been standing seconds before. The other head reared for an attack only to get punched in the face.

The smaller man grabbed it by its horns-one of which he noticed was completely broken off- and hoisted himself onto its head.

He held on for dear life as it tried to shake him off, the other head still snapping at him.

Finally the last trap component popped out of place and the claws released from the dragons leg and it shot forward. It had a significant limp that slowed it just enough for Karl to grab hold of a tail before take off.

Both humans screamed as they continued to climb higher and higher into the sky. The dragon was still trying to dislodge Quackity while the other human had managed to scramble onto the dragons back.

“Quackity what the fuck-!” Karl’s voice was lost to the wind as they were suddenly sent spinning in circles. His grip slipped from the dragons back and he felt a brief moment of weightlessness before hurtling back towards the ground.

“Karl!!!” He yanked on the dragons horn, aiming down towards his falling friend and the Zippleback followed. 

Quackity reached for his friends hand until hey connected and he pulled him towards. Karl wrapped a leg around the other heads neck and dangled from it. 

So now we have two humans, desperately holding on to a raging Hideous Zippleback in the middle of the sky. 

Not exactly the sight Sapnap had been expecting as he tried to sneak off to hang with his friends and keep them company on their job. 

Both he and his dragon watched in surprise as a green and purple dragon went spinning past them with two familiar screams following. 

A split second later and they were racing beside the other dragon, his Nightmare veering towards it threateningly. “What the fuck did you guys do?!”

“We didn’t do shit it was already there!” Quackity called from where he’d flattened himself against the dragons head, arms wrapped around its neck. 

Karl had his face pressed into his arm so if he said anything the others didn’t hear it. 

Sapnap groaned, veering his dragon closer to then. “Well try and get it under control or I won’t be able to get you guys out of there!”

“Easier said than done!” Quackity yelled as he yanked on the dragons horns causing it to jerk in various directions. “You need to control both heads!!”

Karl had inched his way up so that he was positioned under the other head and reached forward, pulling down on its horizontal horns. Now with both heads being yanked the dragon slowly steadied. 

The three humans let out a sigh of relief. 

Quackity grinned before pulling the dragon upwards. The other two protested as the Zippleback went spiralling into the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next chapter, WE HAVE ✨PLOT✨


End file.
